testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
70 semanas
Profecia das "setenta semanas" anos é referida no Capítulo 9 do livro profético de Daniel, um dos livros do Antigo Testamento. Num contexto geral, a profecia aponta para o ano do aparecimento do Messias [ o mesmo que Cristo, "Ungido" ] (isto é, no batismo de Jesus no Outono de 29 d.C.), da sua morte (14 de Nisã de 33 d.C) e do fim da exclusividade aos judeus como sendo "o povo de Deus" (36 d.C.). Veja Morte de Cristo. O entendimento do texto bíblico não é partilhado da mesma forma em todas as denominações das religiões cristãs e judaicas. O que diz a Bíblia O livro bíblico de Daniel 9:24-25 (NM) diz: (24) “Setenta semanas foram determinadas sobre o teu povo [ Israel ] e sobre a tua cidade santa [ Jerusalém ], para acabar com a transgressão e encerrar o pecado, e para fazer expiação pelo erro, e para introduzir justiça por tempos indefinidos, e para apor um selo à visão e ao profeta, e para ungir o Santo dos Santos [ ou Santíssimo ]." (25) "E deves saber e ter a perspicácia de que desde a saída da palavra para se restaurar e reconstruir Jerusalém até o Messias [ Cristo ], o Líder, haverá sete semanas, também sessenta e duas semanas. [ "70 semanas" x 7 ] Ela tornará a ser e será realmente reconstruída, com praça pública e fosso, mas no aperto dos tempos." (26) “E depois das sessenta e duas semanas o Messias [ Cristo ] será decepado, sem ter nada para si mesmo. [ "69 semanas" x 7 ] E a cidade e o lugar santo serão arruinados pelo povo de um líder que há de vir. E o fim disso será pela inundação. E até o fim haverá guerra; o que foi determinado são desolações." (27) “E ele terá de manter em vigor o pacto para com muitos por uma semana [ isto é, 7 anos ]; e na metade da semana [ isto é, 3 anos e meio ] fará cessar o sacrifício e a oferenda. E sobre a asa de coisas repugnantes haverá um causando desolação; e até a exterminação derramar-se-á a coisa determinada também sobre aquele que jaz desolado.” Interpetação histórica Os textos bíblicos acima não permitem uma interpetação literal. Considerando a regra de 1 dia em profecia equivale a 1 ano literal, estas "70 semanas" de anos significam um período de 490 anos, ou seja, "70 semanas" de anos x 7. Fazendo um cálculo semelhante ao anterior, "desde a saída da ordem para restaurar e para edificar Jerusalém, até ao Ungido [ Messias ou Cristo ], o Líder," passariam 483 anos literais, ou seja, "69 semanas" de anos x 7. A ordem para reconstruir as muralhas de Jerusalém ocorreu no 20.º ano de Artaxerxes I. Segundo os historiadores, seu 20.º ano foi o ano 445 a.C.. Segundo a cronologia usada pelas Testemunhas de Jeová, isso ocorreu no 457 a.C.. Sabemos que o período de 483 anos terminou com o aparecimento do Cristo. Ou seja, quando Jesus de Nazaré foi batizado e Ungido com Espírito Santo, com cerca de 30 anos. (Daniel 9:25; Lucas 3:23) Seguindo outras linhas de evidências, o batismo de Jesus ocorreu de fato em Outubro de 29 d.C.. Neste caso, a diferença de 10 anos poderia ser explicada por um período de co-regência de Artaxerxes nos últimos anos de reinado de Xerxes I, seu pai. Contrário ao que as Testemunhas de Jeová ensinam como sendo fatos históricos, não há a mais tênue evidência historica credível para apoiar tal co-regência. (O Que a Bíblia Realmente Ensina?, 2005, pág. 197, Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1988, pág. 582-5, Preste Atenção a Profecia de Daniel, Cap. 11) A explicação da enciclopedia bíblica das Testemunhas de Jeova, Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, publicada pela Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), não passa de mais uma distorção das evidências históricas em defesa de sua teologia. (Vol. 3, 1988, pág. 259-262) "Há sólida evidência da co-regência de Xerxes com seu pai Dario. O historiador grego Heródoto (Vol. VII, Cap. 3) diz: "Dario I achou-as as razões do pedido [ de reinado de Xerxes ] justas e nomeou-o seu sucessor. Acho, porém, que Xerxes teria reinado de qualquer maneira." Heródoto afirma que Dario I morreu um ano depois dessa nomeação de Xerxes como seu sucessor. "Xerxes, então, foi publicamente anunciado como o próximo sucessor à coroa, e Dario I estava livre para voltar sua atenção à guerra. A morte, entretanto, o interrompeu antes que seus preparativos estivessem completos; ele morreu no ano que se seguiu a esse incidente e da rebelião egípcia, depois de um reinado de trinta e seis anos, e então lhe foi tirada a chance de punir tanto o Egito como os atenienses. Depois de sua morte a coroa passou para o seu filho Xerxes." Outra "sólida evidência apresentada" para apoiar a co-regência é igualmente duvidosa. Trata-se dos baixo-relevos encontrados em Persépolis, em 1932, os quais Herzfeld achou que era uma indicação da co-regência de Xerxes com Dario I. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, pág. 260). Na realidade, essa ideia é rejeitada pelos modernos eruditos. O próprio fato de que o príncipe coroado é visto em pé atrás do trono mostra que ele não é um rei ou co-regente, mas tao somente um sucessor nomeado. Segundo, não foram encontrados nomes no relevo, e a conclusão de que o homem no trono é Dario I e que o príncipe coroado é Xerxes I, não é mais do que uma suposição. J. M Cook, na sua obra sobre a história da Pérsia, argumenta que o príncipe coroado é Artobazanes, o filho mais velho de Dario. (O Imperio Persa, Nova Iorque, 1983, pág. 75, em ingles). Outros eruditos modernos, tais como A. B. Tilia e von Gall, argumentaram que o rei não pode ser Dario I mas deve ser Xerxes I, e que o príncipe coroado, por sua vez, é o filho de Xerxes, Artaxerxes. (pág. 242, ftn. 24) Como “evidência de fontes babilónicas” para a afirmação da co-regência a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) primeiro se refere a "um palácio para Xerxes” que foi construído em Babilônia em 498-496 a.C.. Mas não há evidência para mostrar que esse palácio foi construído "para Xerxes". J. M. Cook refere-se à declaração de Heródoto que Xerxes foi nomeado sucessor ao trono pelo menos um ano antes da morte de Dario I em 486 a.C. e acrescenta: "Se Heródoto estiver correto nisso, a residência construída para o filho do rei em Babilónia no começo dos anos 490 a.C. deve ter sido para Artobazanes." Veja pág. 74-5. O palácio não prova nada a respeito de uma co-regência de Xerxes com Dario I. A “evidência” final para a afirmação da co-regência consiste em duas tabuinhas de argila que podem ser datadas para o ano de acessão de Xerxes. De acordo com a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) ambas as tabuinhas são datadas em vários meses antes das últimas tabuinhas datadas para o ano final do reinado de Dario. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, pág. 261) Argumentam que essa “sobreposição” de dois reinados prova uma co-regência. Ou os pesquisadores da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) omitem os verdadeiros fatos sobre destas duas tabuinhas, ou eles fizeram uma pesquisa muito imperfeita desse assunto. A primeira tabuinha, designada “A. 124” por Thompson no seu Catálogo de 1927, não é datada para o ano de assensão de Xerxes (486/485 a.C.), como Thompson indicou. Isso foi um erro de cópia de Thompson. A tabuinha é atualmente datada no 1. ano de Xerxes I (485/484 a.C.) Isso fora mostrado bem antes por George G. Cameron no The American Journal of Semitic Languages and Literature, Vol. LVIII, pág. 320, ftn. 33. Logo não houve nenhuma “sobreposição” dos dois reinados. A segunda tabuinha, a “VAT 4397”, publicada com o número 634 por M. San Nicolo e A. Ungnas no seu trabalho de 1934, foi datada por eles como sendo do quinto mês (“Ab”). Deve-se notar, entretanto, que os autores colocaram uma marcação depois do nome do mês. O sinal do mês na tabuinha está danificado e talvez seja restaurada posteriormente de alguma forma. No mais recente trabalho de Parker e Dubberstein, Babylonian Chronology, publicado em 1956, onde a mesma tabuinha é designada “VAS VI 177”, os autores indicam que a tabuinha “tem o sinal do mês danificado. Deve ser IX 9 porém o mais provável é que seja XII 12.” (pág. 17) A suposição original de Nicolo e Ungnad foi abandonada totalmente. Como Dario morreu no sétimo mês, a tabuinha datada no nono ou décimo segundo mês no ano de acessão de seu sucessor é totalmente correta. Não há nenhuma “sobreposição” entre os dois reinados. Fuga de Temístocles De acordo com os historiadores gregos Tucídides e Caronte de Lámpsaco, Artaxerxes I foi o rei com quem Temístocles falou depois de sua chegada à Pérsia. A Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) argumenta que o General Temístocles morreu por volta de 471/470 a.C.. Artaxerxes I deve ter iniciado o seu reinado antes dessa data e não em 465 a.C.. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, 1988, pág. 260) Esse é um velho argumento que teve origem no teólogo Jesuíta Denis Petau (Petavius) e no Arcebispo James Ussher, no Século XVII. Foi apresentado com grandes detalhes por E. W. Hengstenberg na sua obra Cristologa do Antigo Testamento, publicada em Berlim em 1832. Na tentativa de provar sua afirmação de que Temístocles conheceu Artaxerxes depois de sua chegada à Pérsia, cita-se uma informação de Plutarco de que "Tucídides e Caronte de Lâmpsaco relatam que Xerxes I estava morto, e que foi o seu filho Artaxerxes I com quem Temístocles teve a entrevista”. Mas eles optam por ignorar a segunda declaração de Plutarco, a qual diz: "Mas Éforus e Dinon e Clitarchus e Heracleides e ainda outros mais acham que foi Xerxes I que veio a ele. Com os dados cronológicos Tucídides me parece mais de acordo, apesar de não significar que esses dados estejam seguramente estabelecidos." Outro fato que é ignorado é que Tucídides escreveu seu relato sobre a viagem de Temístocles em algum momento depois de 406 a.C., ou cerca de duas gerações depois do evento. Ele contradiz a si mesmo, várias vezes na sua narrativa, o que mostra que a informação desse assunto pode não ser confiável. (Cambridge Historia da Antiguidade, Vol. 5, 1992, pág. 14) Mas se Temístocles realmente se encontrou com Artaxerxes, não há nada que prove que isso ocorreu nos anos 470 a.C.. Não há qualquer evidência que apoie a afirmação de que Temístocles morreu em 471/70 a.C.. Nenhuma das fontes referidas pela Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) dizem isso, e algumas delas, incluindo Plutarco, claramente mostram que ele morreu muito depois, por volta de 459 a.C. (Vida de Plutarco, Vol. 31, pág. 2-5) Um tempo considerável passou depois da tentativa de se difamar Temístocles em Atenas pelo arconte Praxiergus (471/470 a.C.) até sua audiência com Artaxerxes I (ou Xerxes I).(Cambridge Historia da Antiguidade, Vol. 5, pág. 62 e seguintes) A Sociedade Torre de Vigia cita Diodoro da Sicília para apoiar a data de 471/470 a.C. para o começo da difamação de Temístocles, não menciona a declaração de Diodoro de que, na chegada de Temístocles à Ásia Menor, Xerxes I ainda estava no trono da Pérsia! (Diodoro da Sicília, Vol. 11, pág. 54-9). Duração do reinado de Artaxerxes I Em apoio à afirmação de que Artaxerxes I reinou por 51 anos ao invés de 41 anos, a Sociedade Torre de Vigia refere duas tabuinhas ( BM 65494 e CBM 12803 ), datadas como sendo do seu “50.º ano” e “51.º ano” respetivamente. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, Vol. 3, pág. 261) Todos os eruditos concordam que ambas essas tabuinhas cuneiformes contém erros de escriba. Artaxerxes I terá morrido pelo fim do 40.º ano. Seu filho e sucessor, Xerxes II, foi assassinado pelo seu irmão Sogdianus depois de apenas algumas semanas de reinado. O usurpador manteve o trono por cerca de sete (7) meses, após o que foi assassinado por Dario II, em Fevereiro de 423 a.C.. Mas como Sogdianus nunca foi reconhecido como o legítimo rei, os escribas continuaram datando seus textos para o reinado de Artaxerxes I durante seu reinado. Então o reino de Artaxerxes foi artificialmente estendido para incluir o 41.º ano. Alguns textos são datados até ao começo de um 42.º ano de reinado. Só quando Dario II ascendeu ao trono no 11.º mês é que os escribas começaram a datar os textos para o seu reinado também. Mas para evitar alguma confusão, os escribas dataram duplamente os textos, mencionando tanto o 41º ano Artaxerxes como o ano de acessão de Dario II. Categoria:Doutrinas Categoria:Cronologia